The Strange Pebble
After the destructive hurricane swept through the area, the sunlight pierced though the clouds, unleashing its beauty upon the quiet town of Billong. People nervously started to emerge from their damaged and destroyed sanctuaries. The children were weeping like fountains. Most of them were now fragile shells of themselves, sitting on the rubble, feeling defeated. The townsfolk were still mourning when suddenly, a distant scream was heard from the marketplace. They quickly rushed over to see a young woman plucking something shiny from the moist, rocky ground. “I’ve found a valuable treasure,” she shouted with excitement and thrusted it in the air for the rest of the tribe to see. Everyone could now see the tiny object reflecting in the light. It was quite a sight to behold. It appeared to be a small rock the size of an apple. There were lightly faded crack and fossil marks all over the outside body. The words, "SOLVE YOUR PROBLEMS" was engraved in the front by a sparkling mineral that looked suspiciously like aluminum. The religious folk immediately thought that God had casted a blessing of life upon them. They collapsed to their knees, desperately praying to the god they believed in. Meanwhile, the rest of the townsfolk took a closer look at the strange object. One man suddenly shouted, “I wish we could restore our broken homes and buildings.” Everyone gasped in total amazement, unable to create a word from their frizzed mouths. The rock was suddenly glowing like Las Vegas from an aerial point of view. Shockingly, it then responded in a metallic, cheerful voice, “It shall be done.” What unfolded next finally broke the boundary between reality and fantasy. The rock began to hover in the air all by itself. The townsfolk stared in disbelief as if by magic, the remains of their wooden houses flew into the sky. Then, all the pieces glued themselves back together intelligently, almost like they were alive. The rock then started harshly breaking apart. A few seconds after, it had totally and violently shattered like a window being smashed. The whole event lasted around ten-seconds. Before they realized what was going on, it had already concluded. Not a whisper could be heard. Then, the deafening silence was blown away, replaced by the joyful cheers of all the townsfolk celebrating their survival. It was like a nuke went off and the whole world decided to declare war. Or perhaps a more enlightening comparison, the grand finale at a concert where you know that the entreatment would end at any second and depressed that home was right around the corner. Life in the town went on normally. However, something was different about the town now after that strange encounter. Even today, if you use any weather tracking systems to check the weather at that location, as fake as it may sound, you’ll eventually discover that that spot is now weatherproof. If any weather has a trajectory to pass though there it will mysteriously bounce to a different path on impact with the town’s border. Maybe God really did put his mighty blessing over the town that day. Unfortunately, until we can prove this, it only remains a theory. Written By Skyrim90000 Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Pretense